A Fateful Encounter
by KawaiiNekoMaid
Summary: After her losing her mother, Lucy Heartfilia runs away from her princess status into a neighboring Kingdom. There she meets a certain blonde haired person and his best friend. Lucy does not know that her father has sent for her retrieval. Can Lucy evade her father's grasp or will she be faced back home? (I do not own Fairy Tail. The only thing that I own is the plot.) Sticy
1. Her Loss

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Fateful Encounter**

Sorry guys. The last few stories of mine were deleted while I was gone. To try to make up for it, I'll write some new ones. This will be one of them. I'm making this one a Sticy shipping. Please tell me what other Anime shows that you would like a fanfiction for.

 **General POV**

Lucy Heartfilia bowed her head in sorrow. She looked down and prayed over her mother's grave. Her father had left already and was back in the castle, drinking his sorrows away.

Jude Heartfilia was known as the king of Celeste Kingdom. He was placed in an arranged marriage with his newly deceased wife, Layla. Ever since the marriage, Jude would treat Layla with disrespect and occasionally beat her. He laid off when he found out she was pregnant. Anticipating a son, Jude backed off. When Layla went into labor, he waited furiously in his bed chambers. The staff had informed him that the child was a female. Her later knew that the child would carry his last name, Lucy Heartfilia. Jude became irrate. He refused to let Layla into the castle for two entire months. The only reason she was let back in was when Jude's father visited. Even then he would refuse to acknowledge her.

On the day of Lucy's 16th birthday, she and her mother were changing into their party attire. Lucy wore a floor-length ball gown. It was a dark rose color with white lace along the top and bottom. She left her blonde hair down in ringlets that came just past her shoulders. Her mother had chosen a strapless ball gown with a lighter pine shade. Red roses adorned her beautiful dress. She pulled her hair up into a tight bun. They were finally ready for the party.

 **Timeskip 2 hours later**

The maids were finally serving the drinks. A pink haired maid brought a platter of juice around to the guests. She made sure to give Jude his whiskey. When she passed him, she brought a drink to Layla, who set the drink behind her so she could thank the maid. "Thank you Virgo. For all your help."

Without letting his wife or the guest see his, Jude added a drug to Layla's drink. This drug would slowly paralyze her body until her heart stopped beating. Little did he know, a curious Lucy Heartfilia was watching his every move. She didn't know what was in her mother's drink and decided not to think anything of it.

Once Layla thanked the maid she sat back down and took a sip of her juice. She drank about half the glass before she noticed something weird. She stood up and made her way to the main door, where she collapsed. Guest gathered around her. Layla had no feeling in her arms and couldn't speak. It was only when her daughter made her way beside her that she began to cry. When the staff had gotten her to the clinic in the nearby town, Layla had lost complete feeling in her body. The only thing left to destroy was her heart. At 5:56 p.m. Layla Heartfilia died, leaving her 16 year old daughter in the hands of her killer and her father.

 ** _Me: The start of a new story._**

 ** _Lucy: You made my father kill my mother._**

 ** _Jude: Yeah! Why would I kill my own wife?_**

 ** _Me: Because I am writing the story, and I need a reason for Lucy to leave you, Jude._**

 ** _Jude: You can't ju….._**

 ** _*runs away from the current room*_**

 ** _Lucy: *sighs* Well what am I supposed to to now?!_**

 _So everyone how was it?! Please leave reviews on this story. Tell me what I could fix. I know I'm not the best author in the world, but I tried my best. I'll try to update this story every week at 7:30 central._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Meeting Fate

**Meeting Fate**

Lucy's POV

I bowed my head in respect along with Virgo and all the other maids. It was only five minutes after the burial and Jude was already back in the castle. 'He had to have a role in her death. I just know it.' I thought. I had seen him drug her drink. She should still be alive. It was his fault she was dead. I didn't want to be here anymore.

"Virgo?" She turn to look at me, "Yes? Hime-sama?" "Can you help me pack some luggage? Please!" "Sure. I'll go tell Jude-sama that you will be leave…" "NO! I mean, umm….. Please don't tell him. I beg of you." "Why hime?" "No reason. Just please help me." "Okay, I won't tell your father."

We said are parting prayers to mom's grave and went inside the castle. When we made it to my room, I shut and locked the door. I scurried around my room collecting my commoner clothes and packing them neatly into several cases. I packed two of my dresses, my favorite blue and gold one and the dress mom had picked out for me. I searched behind my wardrobe and found my security money. After an hour of packing, I said my final good-byes to everyone, that is except for my father. I was ready to leave now. No longer would I be in the world of royalty. I could be free. 'Here goes nothing.'

I had Virgo take my cases outside so I could easily pick them up on my way out. One of my favorite instructors, Loke, had readied a horse and carriage for my departure. One my way down from my room, I bumped into a drunken Jude. "Watch it, Bitch. Just like yo' momma too!" I nearly punched him in the face, but I forced myself to apologize and walk away.

I made it to the grand entrance and opened the door to freedom. I quickly gathered my belongings and tied it down to the back of the wagon. I looked around one last time. "Ready, Lucy-san?" Loke asked. 'As ready as I'll ever be." I said before sinking into the cozy wagon with Loke by my side.

General POV

The two made their way into a nearby town, where they stopped in front of an apartment complex. Both of the two walked in. Loke watched as Lucy rented a spacious room for herself. The two hugged on last time after all of her luggage was taken to her new home. Believing that this would be the last time to see each other, they said their parting words. Lucy watched as the little wagon that brought her to her new life drove away into the sunrise. The blonde maiden quickly left for her room and looked through the towns papers. She needed a job and she needed one now. Her security money could only suffice for a month at tops. The looked through the adds and found the only job she could find for women…. a waiter for a maid café. She changed into a light pick top and a short demin skirt. She brushed her blonde locks and left for the Haregon Fairy Café.

Lucy walked through the doors and quickly found the manager. She was a red haired women that went by the name of Erza Scarlet. She seemed nice enough, that was until someone made her drop her strawberry cake. Let's just say, there was a human shaped hole in the wall. After submitting her resume, she found out she had gotten the job. She was handed her uniform (Virgo Stardress). She would start tomorrow.


	3. Please Read

Sorry guys. It's been a while since I have written anything, hasn't it?

Anyways... I have given all my documents to another account.

Go to Wattpad and search for the author LolitaKitten101.

She will be continuing all my stories from know own.

Sorry for not being able to write the stories for you guys.


End file.
